Filly World (location)
The Filly World is a term used in Filly material. Its meaning has been a bit unclear, but Filly Stars material give stronger indications that there is a world with many, or possibly all, Filly lands. Geography and climate The geography map of this world is highly uncertain, though there are a few telltales, such as Papillia being in the south, Emocia being in the center, the Magical Land being placed inside the Filly Kingdom, and the Filly Kingdom being across the sea from some other place. Only Zimsala is known to have a time zone, and uses a 13-hour clock. A wide number of magic spells exist in the world, with the adult Witchy Fillies being particularly proficient, as well as some other Fillys like Miracle and Saga making a living out of knowing a lot of spells. When it comes to the climate, snow and temperatures below freezing are feasible in more or less the entire Filly World, especially in the weeks surrounding Christmas. Only a few places are known to have a more tropical climate. Weather in general can change at a whim owing to a low two-digit number of Fillys that have the ability to cause rain, thunder, snow, or general weather changes, despite at least one animal companion's ability to provide weather forecasts. Society Most parts of the World are self-sufficient, with flying ships, Fillys travelling outside their land to receive news, and one newspaper serving Skylia, being necessary for most Fillys to receive information about the outside world. The Filly World parts may do joint activities, such as a combined wedding week both during winter and summer, and the Royal Magic Academy, an academy designed to hone its young students' unique skills. There is also a Miss Filly World competition. There are studies on how the night sky affects the World's citizens. Transport is mostly done by means of flying ships, but there have been also been long-range sailing ships, one known train line that goes between the seaside location of Romancia and Zimsala, a few balloons, and occasionally simply by hoof, or arguably by tail. Most Filly lands have a monarchy system to rule it, with a princess, queen, or emperor at the top. A few lands have a leader by virtue of her or his powers, such as the Magical Land selecting the guy with the most unique powers, or Zimsala even having a split leadership with a duo that is its own household. At least one traditional land doesn't even have a leader, placing all of its Fillys on equal standing without any noteworthy leader. On the MyFilly site One of the attractions that are shown on the front page in a looping set of pictures, is a map of the Filly World. While there is a map, it shows all the lands as floating somewhere above the sea surface, and only covers four lands in the German version of it. In the English version, even Zimsala is missing out, reducing it to a mere three lands. Category:Locations